Untitled Snund Fan Fiction
by ReneeRevolution
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SMUT! if you are offended by that, please don't read this. NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE!


Snake let out a low growl as he flipped his body, trying to re-gain any comfort he had before on the cold leather of Jund's couch. He pulled the thin blanket over his head, leaving his bare feet exposed to the coolness from the air conditioning. He just couldn't get to sleep. He threw the blanket to the ground in frustration and stood, making his way to Scott's restroom. Snake stared at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his hair. He could see slight purple bags developing underneath his eyes.

"Shit." He hissed as he turned on the faucet. Letting the cold water run over his hands before splashing it over his face.

He used the bottom of his shirt to dry his face and turned to open the door, feeling the hardness of the medal doorknob as he twisted.

"Fuck!" Snake yelled as he ran into the smaller boy, blinded by the darkness.

"I'm sorry man." Scott yelled, just as startled as the taller man in front of him.

"Whatever.." Snake mumbled as he pushed past the boy.

_Just a few more days... _He thought to himself as he made his way back to the uncomfortable couch. Slumping his muscular body back onto the leather cushions. Throwing the thin blanket over his rigid body.

"I can sleep on the couch you know?" Scott reached forward and poked the big shoulder of the man.

"I'm fine." Snake let out between his teeth. Flinching away from Scott's touch.

"So stubborn." The smaller of the two let out, opening a nearby closet, retrieving a bigger blanket.

He draped it over the muscular body and walked back to his room. Quietly closing his door behind him.

* * *

"Ugh." Snake woke up to hard wood beneath him. He opened his eyes to see two sock covered feet in front of his face.

"You sleep well?" Scott asked, Snake could hear the smirk growing on the boy's face as he spoke.

"Douche." The tall one hissed, pulling Scott's left leg out from beneath him. Sending him to the floor right beside himself. The younger one mock punched Snake's shoulder, and used the couch to pick himself off of the wood. Extending a hand to the man still lying on the floor.

Snake snickered and stood, ignoring Scott's hand. He walked past the small frame.

"Taking a shower." He called behind his shoulder as he closed the bathroom door.

Scott waited until he heard the water running, and logged onto his computer. He called Cry, he was the only one who knew.

"Hi." The familiar sound of his masked friend came through his speakers.

"How are you holding up, with...you know?" Cry asked.

"Fine I guess, it's hard having feelings for someone that could break you in half." Scott finished the sentence with a chuckle.

"Yea, I can't say I know the feeling, but it must be rough." Cry responded with a giggle of his own.

"Oh I wanted to show my new mic.." Scott voice trailed off as his face-cam flickered to life.

"Uh...Scott?" Cry's voice trailed off.

"What?" Scott questioned. That's when he saw him, his wet muscular body glistening in the doorway, covered only by a thin white towel that stopped just above his knee.

"Not only could I break you in half, I could do it with one finger." Snake threatened.

The sound of Cry hanging up the Skype call broke the awkward silence, temporarily.

"So...you heard that?" Scott's voice wavered, trying to hold back tears.

_What did I do?! _Scott yelled inside of his mind.

"Yea." Snake replied with a slight nod. He stepped forward, hesitantly at first, but finally he got to the younger man.

"Don't hurt me!" Scott yelled as he closed his eyes, awaiting a blow to the face.

Snake leaned down, leaving just inches between him and the terrified boy's face. He moved his face closer, closing his own eyes and their lips met. The kiss was filled with passion, and wanting, but was also filled with sadness. Every part of Snake's brain was telling him to stop, and that it wasn't right. He pulled away from the man and opened his eyes, staring directly into Scott's hazel ones.

"I...uh.." Snake searched for the right words to say, spewing out more "I'm sorry's" and profanities. He walked out, leaving Scott by himself.

_What. Just. Happened. _Thought Jund, as he ran his fingers lightly across his quivering bottom lip.

Without thinking he wandered into the living room, finding Snake on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers knotted in his now damp brown hair. He sat beside him, leaving distance.

"Listen.." Snake started, but he was cut short. Scott lunged forward, throwing himself onto Snake and their lips met again. Only this time the kiss was of pure lust, He parted his lips, allowing Snake's tongue to explore. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer to the muscular bodice below him. A low grunt made it's way past Snake's lips, sending shivers down Scott's spine. He felt his weight shift and Snake's arms tighten, carrying the small man down the hallway and into the darkness if his bedroom.

Snake fell back onto the bed, pulling Scott down on top of him. Their lips connected once more, getting hungrier as their lust grew. He felt hands at his shirt, he lifted his arms and Snake guided the fabric over his body, throwing it to the floor below. The same with his pants, leaving Scott only in underwear. Jund un-knotted the side of the towel around Snake's waist, leaving his body fully exposed. Scott's eyes widened at the sight of Snake's beautiful body, he traced the tall mans body with his eyes, stopping slightly at his pelvis. He shot a glance at Snake's face, one eyebrow raised and a smirk growing on his face. Snake pulled him closer, deleting the distance between their lips, and hooked a thumb underneath Scott's boxers, tearing them off in one swift motion. Now, both men lay naked, fueling the growing lust inside one another's heart. Snake pulled Scott below him, and positioned himself at Scott's entry. He thrusted forward, resulting in an extremely attractive gasp from the man below him. His pace quickening with every blow.

Scott looked over his shoulder, stunned by what he saw. Snake's body sparkling with sweat, hair matted down, his eyes closed with pleasure. Scott let out another moan.

Snake couldn't handle it. He growled as he reached his peak, thrusting forward once more, before separating himself from the small man. He threw himself across the bed beside Scott. The room filled with satisfied panting from the men. Snake pulled the heavy blankets over himself and Scott, pulling the man towards him. Scott fit perfectly in the curve of Snakes body. Scott yawned and his eyes fluttered closed. Snake closed his eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of Scott's breathing.

* * *

Snake's eyes opened, greeted by a few sun rays, escaping the blinds. He closed them again, providing releif to the burning. He turned to his side, leaving his back exposed to the sun. Not expecting the feeling of leather on his body. His eyes shot open.

_What the hell? _Snake thought to himself.

_How did I get back on the couch? _

He heard soft walking on the hard wood. He looked over his shoulder, to find Scott standing in front of the couch.

"You sleep well?" Scott smirked, he knew how uncomfortable that couch was.

"Um? How did I get on the couch?" Snake asked.

"What do you mean? I offered you my bed, but you said you were fine, so I gave you a bigger blanket and went to sleep." Scott's face was struck with confusion.

"Nevermind." Snake shook his head,

_It was just a dream?_


End file.
